


In the Middle of the Night

by Anonymous



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George wakes Ringo up when he feels the baby kicking - then feels awful for waking him up.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ok then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467284) by Anonymous. 



> Eek okay y'all, the starrison mpreg fic "ok then" is making me love mpreg in ways I never thought I would, so I wrote this based on it. It should be able to stand on its own if you haven't read "ok then"....but "ok then" is the craziest mix of crack and fluff and it's amazing and you should read it.

“Ritchie…Ritchie, wake up.”

Ringo jolted as George shook him awake. “Wha—? What’s wrong?”

“Baby’s kicking again.”

In a split second, Ringo’s hands were on George’s stomach, waiting for that beautiful, beautiful movement. Then Baby kicked, and Ringo gave George a wide smile. He’d never get used to how magical that was. Ringo kept rubbing his hand over the bump—

George mumbled something.

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” George repeated, squeezing his eyes shut.

Ringo’s hands flew from the bump to George’s face and hair. “Sorry for _what?_ ”

“For wakin’ you up. Should’ve just let you sleep. We’ve felt Baby kick so many times, you’re probably sick of it. You’re not a—” George broke off as tears fell from his eyes. “You’re not a sentimental idiot who gets excited over the same tiny things that’ve happened a billion times—”

“Shh.” Ringo silenced him with a kiss. “I love it when Baby kicks. And even if I didn’t, I love it when you’re happy. Waking up to see your beautiful smile already made it worth it.”

George smiled again, but the tears kept flowing.

“What’s wrong now, love?” Ringo brushed George’s hair out of his face and wiped away the tears.

“I don’t…I don’t know,” George whined, covering his mouth with his hand. “Everything makes me cry now.”

Ringo shrugged. “Pregnancy does lots of weird shit.”

“You don’t think there’s already enough weird shit?” George gestured to all the changes that had happened to his body.

Leaning up, Ringo lightly kissed George’s forehead. “No matter how much weird shit Baby causes, I’ll love it all because it’s your weird shit.” He smiled at George—then started to panic when George sobbed harder. “George? Are you—”

“No, no—I’m happy crying now…at least, I think I am? I don’t know.” George buried his head in Ringo’s shirt. “I love that this is happening to us—I promise, I do—but sometimes…I just wish it would end.”

“Well, you know what? When it does end, we’ll have our very own child,” Ringo said, holding George close.

“Oh my god. We’re really—we’re really gonna have a baby.” George’s tears morphed into smiles and laughter. “We’re really doing this.”

“Hell yeah, we are. And we’re gonna love our baby so damn much.”

George snuggled closer. “You’ll be the best dad in the world.”

“Nah,” Ringo said, taking in the sight of his gorgeous, strong boyfriend. “ _You_ will.”


End file.
